injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Cyborg
Cyborg is a playable hero character in Injustice: Gods Among Us and Injustice 2. He is classified as a Power User. 'Biography' Part man, part machine, Victor Stone is able to shift his cybernetic body parts into whatever tech he requires. A member of the Justice League, Cyborg is one of crime’s most formidable enemies. Regime Cyborg’s fellow Teen Titans did not survive Superman’s rise to power. This trauma, coupled with the influence of other, more experienced heroes, led Cyborg to become one of the oppressive regime’s enforcers. 'Injustice Comic' Year One Cyborg answers Batman's priority call to all Justice League members, asking about the identity of the woman who was kidnapped by the Joker. He is not present when Metropolis is destroyed. Cyborg next appears in the Watchtower to answer Wonder Woman's summons, and after hearing of the Kent's kidnapping and listening to her passionate speech about Superman's current actions in the face of his tragedies, he is the first to step forward and agree to help, saying, "He's Superman. This world would have been destroyed ten times over without him. We owe him this and far more. Let's go fight for him." He then sets the teleporter for Central City to go find the Flash's Rogues and the location of Mirror Master. Cyborg himself battles Captain Boomerang while demanding Mirror Master's location. When they learn the villain's location at the villain's bar World's End, Cyborg waits outside with the other heroes while Wonder Woman and Flash go inside to get Mirror Master. Cyborg is next seen calling flyers from the League to save a Japanese fleet from an attack from Atlanteans in the southern seas. He gives them coordinates and a plan of action. Cyborg appears alongside Superman and Wonder Woman as they return Two-Face to Arkham Asylum and ready to take the other patients when they are confronted by Batman and Nightwing. Cyborg is silent during the Bat-Family's arguing, only confirming to Wonder Woman he has control over Arkham's security after she asks. She then orders him to open the killer Zsasz's cell door, which Cyborg does, and Zsasz disappears moments later thanks to the Flash, who zips him off to what Superman calls a secure facility far away from Gotham. Cyborg opens Mad Hatter's next after Wonder Woman's order and he vanishes as well. The Riddler begins to say a riddle after witnessing this but Cyborg tells him, "No. You don't get to play your sick games anymore." He begins to move towards his cell door but Batman warns him to stop. When Cyborg refuses, he is suddenly shocked internally and collapses, only managing to gasp out, "V...Virus..." Though Wonder Woman pleads with Batman to stop, he does not and Cyborg lies on the floor, sparking for several seconds until Victor's former Titan partner Nightwing deactivates the virus and asks everyone to calm down. As Cyborg recovers, he is still in shock over the fact a virus breached his systems, having just up-dated his firewalls when he notices the date signature on it. Enraged, he charges towards Batman, shouting, "You freak! You uploaded this virus the first week you met me!" Before anything can happen, Green Arrow announces his presence with a warning arrow at Cyborg's feet. Cyborg is silent as Harley Quinn announces her takeover of the Asylum and freeing of the inmates and is not seen as Solomon Grundy rises out of the floor. Cyborg is revealed to have been attacked by several inmates alongside Green Arrow, who is faring slightly better than him, though later Cyborg manages to gain the upper hand and begins easily dispatching the escaped psychotics with his superior strength and sonic cannon. Cyborg is last seen mournfully watching Batman carry the body of Nightwing out of the Asylum. Cyborg looks through the crater of rumble and informing Wonder Woman on Flash's rescue of civilians when he is dismayed to find Green Lantern, unconscious and badly beaten. He informs Wonder Woman of GL's status and when asked if he can see his attacker, he responds he can't see anything because of the smoke. Cyborg's scanners quickly pick up something approaching him at fast speeds and he prepares his sonic cannon, preparing to bring whatever it is "Down hard." Cyborg is eager to see his target so he can fire but his target gets to him first and is revealed to be Black Adam as he tears off Cyborg's left hand. Cyborg only has time for a single shocked and angered glare before Black Adam knocks him out with a single punch. Cyborg is seen on the Watchtower telling Superman that a distress signal is coming from Metropolis, a recording of the same two words: "I'm alive." Superman decides to investigate, much to the rest of League's hesitance due to their recent actions having upset several powerful people. Cyborg agrees, pointing out that Metropolis is the perfect place to attack the Man of Steel without causing major collateral damage. Cyborg offers to accompany Superman down into the city, but can't due to the high levels of radiation threatening what is left of his organic body. He instead chooses to monitor Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern as they enter the city and alert them to any trouble. Cyborg is last seen among the gathered League members to listen to Luthor, the one broadcasting the signal, as he requests to join them. Cyborg is seen towards the end of the chapter, listening to Luthor's explanation and learning of Hawkgirl's kidnapping and sudden, strange return. When the Parademons begin their invasion, Cyborg recognizes the Boom Tubes they're using and informs the rest of the Justice League when he discovers they're invading all over the world. Cyborg then goes to the invaded city of Moscow and defends a group a people from the Parademons, while exclaiming that he needs backup. Cyborg is on the Watchtower along with Green Lantern and Robin when the Watchtower picks up an approaching object. Realizing it is coming in too fast, he orders Hal and Damian to brace themselves as the object pierces the Watchtower's hull. After Hal seals the breached walls, Cyborg is dumbfounded to realize it was a motorbike that rammed through the Watchtower. Cyborg is among the rest of the Justice League as Luthor presents the enhancement pill and explains its use to them. Cyborg is among the small gathering of League members who learn of Batman's kidnapping and replacement of Hawkgirl with Martian Manhunter. Cyborg asks where Shiera is and Superman responds that Batman still has her. Superman then decides that they must strike preemptively before Batman and has Cyborg broadcast to all devices all over the world so they can reveal Batman's identity to the world. During this however, the Watchtower's entire system goes offline, with Cyborg realizing Batman has somehow shut it down remotely. Superman insists that they still reveal Batman's identity before he has a chance to utilize another contingency plan. Cyborg insists there is no way with the Watchtower completely offline but after Damian points out that he's a living computer, Cyborg shares a look with Luthor and the two simply place Bruce Wayne's identity on the internet. After Superman is satisfied with this, he begins working with Wonder Woman to force the Watchtower to land on Earth. Cyborg urges them to go easy, as he wants to repair it as soon as possible to get it back in space after he figures out how Batman took the tower out. Cyborg oversees repairs on the Watchtower when he witnesses the real Hawkgirl returning, contacting Wonder Woman seconds later. Superman contacts Cyborg, who is still repairing the downed Watchtower, to request medical evacuation for a badly wounded Wonder Woman. Cyborg sends Flash before asking if he needs backup, which Superman denies. Cyborg is among the gathered Justice League before the U.N. as Superman announces his intentions to hunt Batman before unveiling his new army. Year Two Cyborg is among the mourners at Oliver Queen's funeral, silently paying his respects before leaving. Cyborg is aboard the Watchtower high over Earth. After Kilowog arrives with a strike team of Green Lanterns to apprehend Superman for trial on Oa, the Man of Steel contacts Cyborg, who confirms he has them in his sights before Superman gives him the ok to take the shot. Cyborg then fires a massive beam from the bottom of the Watchtower straight down on the Green Lanterns. After the beam has stopped firing, Cyborg contacts Superman, asking for confirmation for the Green Lanterns being down. Unfortunately, the Watchtower's beam weapon proved useless as the Green Lanterns were completely unharmed and attacked Superman, Shazam and Hawkgirl, with Cyborg unable to help them. Seven months later, Cyborg is on the Watchtower, declaring a priority alert to all members of the Justice League when he spots something crashing down on Earth. Though Robin urges him to contact Superman, Cyborg tells him he's on Theymiscra and not responding. When Robin suggests the Watchtower's orbital weapon, Cyborg says the object is moving too fast to be hit. Cyborg then messages Flash to head to Chicago where the impact is taking place, saying there will be wounded. Cyborg begins a countdown to impact but Sinestro intervenes at the last second. Cyborg is among the gathered Regime forces outside the Hall of Justice, observing the sky turn green in the opening attack of the war between the Green Lantern Corps and Sinestro Corps. When the Flash asks him what's happening, Cyborg says that the Watchtower cameras are showing a massive blast but he can't see any of their people including Hal Jordan, John Stewart, Sinestro or Superman. Cyborg then attempts to contact Superman, and when the Man of Steel finally responds, Cyborg learns over a quarter of the Sinestro Corps were wiped out by the planet Green Lantern Mogo. Superman then has Cyborg give the order to their forces to pull back into the upper atmosphere so that the Green Lanterns can't use such an attack on them again. Cyborg complies, but soon after the Hall of Justice is attacked by the Gotham resistance. Cyborg uses his arm cannon to defend himself and Luthor from the super-powered GCPD forces, but Lex soon tells him to retreat to the Watchtower using the teleporter, saying he's too important to get captured. Though reluctant, Cyborg complies, but right as he is about to teleport, he senses someone has hacked into the League's communication systems and informs Lex. Luthor orders Cyborg to shut the comms down but Cyborg refuses, saying their forces will be blind in the midst of the war. Cyborg tells Lex not to worry and he will trace the person who's hacked them. Cyborg then teleports to the Watchtower, ignoring Lex's orders to shut the communications down. From the safety of the Watchtower Cyborg continues to search for the person who has hacked the Justice League's communications, saying to himself, "I know you're there." as his mechanical eye transmits and receives data. He manages to hack through several proxy servers before finally learning of someone named "Oracle". When Lex arrives via the teleporter, Cyborg tells him he will have Oracle's location soon, only to be confronted by an armed Commissioner Gordon with Luthor unconscious at his feet. Gordon demands Cyborg stop the trace, and Cyborg attempts to call his bluff, saying he wouldn't fire a weapon inside a space station, though Gordon does fire a single shot into the mechanical side of Cyborg's face, the bullet leaving a small dent. Cyborg still refuses to believe Gordon would kill him, and after Gordon warns him not to do anything stupid, Cyborg tells him, "I don't have to anything. I just have to wait." During their short conversation, Cyborg has scanned Gordon's vitals and upon seeing the cancer in his lungs and how weak the Commissioner appears, he concludes, "You're dying, aren't you?" A weakening Gordon drops his gun, and Cyborg tells him it's over and that he will have Oracle's location soon. Cyborg tells Gordon he's out of time before apologizing and asking if there's anything he can do for him. Refusing to surrender so easily, Gordon charges at Cyborg, who forms his arm into a cannon and blasts Gordon back, but fails to wound him due to Gordon's increased durability. Gordon punches Cyborg, knocking him down, and then tears off the mechanical half of his face. This act knocks a shocked Cyborg out and stops the trace on Oracle's location. Cyborg, still unconscious and damaged, is in the custody of Renee Montoya and Harvey Bullock. Year Three Year Four Year Five 'Injustice: Gods Among Us' Cyborg first appears defending the Watchtower alongside Nightwing and Raven against Lex Luthor, Bane, Solomon Grundy, and Catwoman. After Batman arrives to assist them, he and Cyborg receive a warning signal about the Joker setting up a nuclear bomb in the center of Metropolis. After Batman, the Joker, and several of the Justice League members are teleported a parallel dimension, Cyborg, Superman and the Flash begin working tirelessly to locate them and bring them back. In the parallel dimension, Cyborg is shown having joined Superman's One Earth regime and subsequently undergone enhancements to his body. Green Lantern encounters him and the Regime's Raven on the Ferris Aircraft facility torturing their dimension's Deathstroke, who refused the amnesty offered to him by the High Councilor Superman. Green Lantern confronts the two, causing them confusion at first due to his change of uniform color from the Yellow Lantern they know. After Raven is defeated by Green Lantern, Cyborg confronts him but is beaten. Back in the Justice League's Watchtower, Cyborg and the Flash manage to locate the alternate dimension where their allies were sent and plan to use the Flash's Cosmic Treadmill to pull them back into their dimension. Upon making the necessary modifications, they put their plan into motion. However, the inter-dimensional gateway belonging to the Insurgents activates at the same time, pulling Cyborg into their dimension, where he's needed to repair the kryptonite weapon Batman built to use against Superman. After encountering Deathstroke and Lex Luthor in the Insurgency's hideout, Cyborg misinterprets their intentions and attacks them. He fights them both to a standstill until Batman's counterpart and the members of the Justice League arrive and explain the situation to him. When Superman's counterpart announces that the displaced Batman will be executed publicly on Stryker's Island, the Insurgency forms a plan to rescue him using the Watchtower's teleporter. Disguising himself as his counterpart, Cyborg infiltrates the Hall of Justice in order to gain access to the Watchtower, grudgingly accompanied by Deathstroke, who Cyborg doesn't trust, regardless of their lack of history. Cyborg goes to activate the teleporter, when it suddenly activates, bringing Catwoman into the Hall. She greets Cyborg, believing him to be his counterpart, but grows suspicious when he uncharacteristically greets her back. She confirms this suspicion by implying that the two of them are involved with each other, causing Cyborg to play along, unaware that she's lying. His cover blown, Catwoman deactivates Cyborg's disguise and attacks him. He manages to defeat her, only to have his legs remotely locked up by his counterpart, who sends for backup from Wonder Woman, unaware that he's speaking to her displaced counterpart. The two Cyborgs start remotely hacking each other's systems simultaneously, ending in a stalemate. Deciding to settle this like men, the two fight one on one, ending in defeat for the Regime's Cyborg. Their way clear, Cyborg and Deathstroke teleport to the Watchtower, where Cyborg easily takes control of the teleporter using his counterpart's stolen security protocols. However, Deathstroke overloads the Watchtower's reactor as an act of revenge against Superman, jeopardizing the mission and giving the Insurgents only 90 minutes to complete their mission. Once they've secured the displaced Batman, Cyborg teleports them to safety despite a brief malfunction in the teleporter's system. Their mission complete, Cyborg teleports himself and everyone else in the Watchtower to safety, just before the reactor explodes, destroying the Watchtower. In the wake of the attack on Stryker's and the death of Luthor, the Regime's Superman announces to the council his intentions to destroy Metropolis and Gotham to set an example. He orders his Cyborg and Raven to take control of media broadcasts so the entire world can see it. When the Regime begins their attack on Gotham, the displaced Cyborg fights alongside the Insurgents in the defense of Gotham. In the epilogue, Cyborg is shown visiting Lex Luthor's grave, where he places the chestpiece of Luthor's battle suit as homage to their fallen comrade. Meanwhile his counterpart is taken into custody with the rest of Superman's accomplices. 'Powers and Abilities' What little remains of Victor Stone's body is protected by Promethium metal shaped into a mechanical exo-skeleton, armed with advanced weaponry and constantly synced to the internet 24/7, allowing Cyborg complete and total access to all information stored in the world wide web. Cyborg's mechanical body affords him superhuman strength and durability high enough to trade and survive blows from Solomon Grundy, though not overpower the zombie. Cyborg's on-board weaponry includes his trademarked arm cannon, which can fire either high decibel blasts of sound or small spheres of energy, either in a single burst or rapid fire. Cyborg also possesses a large amount of missiles for long range attacks, which he can fire from a launcher on his back or from his shoulders. Cybrog also contains a built in Boom Tube to allow himself instantaneous teleportation from one location to another. Though his arsenal his impressive, Cyborg's real talent is his computer skills. Victor can navigate and coordinate massive strikes through his natural connection to the web, and hack through almost any security system and take complete control of it himself, so long as he remains conscious during the takeover. If he is knocked unconscious during, or hacked himself, the feedback can knock him unconscious. Special Moves *'Nova Blaster:' Cyborg forms his arm into a cannon and blasts a yellow orb of energy. The Meter Burn version has Cyborg fire a second orb into the air. *'Air Nova Blaster:' Cyborg fires a blast of energy while in the air. The Meter Burn version causes a second blast to fire and travel downward. *'Power Fist:' Cyborg transforms his right arm into a massive mechanical fist and uppercuts his opponent. The Meter Burn version has a Sonic Disruptor blast fire right after. *'Techno Tackle:' Cyborg charges and tackles his opponent into the ground. The Meter Burn version has Cyborg fire a Nova Blaster into his opponent's chest before jumping back. *'Sonic Disruptor:' Cyborg turns his arm into a cannon and releases a series of powerful sonic waves from his arm cannon. *'Up Sonic Disruptor:' Cybrog fires the sonic waves into the air. *'Target Acquired:' Cyborg launches two missiles from his back and controls their trajectory. Character Trait Repair Circuit: 'Cyborg's character trait is the ability to regenerate health. The longer the button is held, the more health Cyborg regenerates. Other Moves *'Grab: Cyborg grabs his opponent, slams his transformed arm into their abdomen while releasing a burst of electricity to shock them and then tosses the opponent over his shoulder. Super Move *'Target Lock: '''Cyborg begins his Super Move by punching his opponent with an enlarged metal fist. If his punch is successful, the opponent is stunned long enough for Cyborg to transform his upper body into a giant laser cannon that blasts the opponent with a massive energy beam. After a second, Cyborg turns up the power even further, blowing the opponent away. 'Gameplay' Move List '''Basic Attacks:' *Microchip - [ L ] *Power Knee - [ M ] *Jaw Smash - [ H ] *Cross Swipe - [ ← + L ] *Drone Kick - [ ← + M ] *Left Field - [ ← + H ] / ( Hold to charge or ['' ← ← +' MB ] to Bounce Cancel ) *Cyber Kick - [ → + M ] *Touchdown - [ → + H ] / ''( Hold to charge or [ → → ''+ '''MB ] to Bounce Cancel ) *Quick Jab - [ ↓ + L ] *Rising Fist - [ ↓ + M ] *Cyber Trip - [ ↓ + H ] Air Attacks: ''' *Knee Drop - [ L ] *Photon Kick - [ M ] *Multiprocessor Slam - [ H ] '''Throws: *Forward / Reverse Throw - [ ← / → L + H ] Combo Attacks: *Android - [ L , L ] *Humanity - [ L , L , M ] *Comeback - [ L , L , H ] *Chrome Plated - [ L , M ] *Man Within - [ L , M, ← + M ] *Solid Metal - [ ← + L , M ] *Blowout - [ ← + L , M , H ] *Sideline - [ → + M , M ] *Lost Faith - [ ← + M , H , L ] Special Moves: *Nova Blaster - [ ← , '→ ,' ''L ] ( Ground and Air ) *Power Fist - [ ↓ , ''← '', L ] *Techno Tackle - [ ↓ , ''← , '→ , '''H ] *Sonic Disruptor - [ ↓ , → , M ] *Up Sonic Disruptor - [ ↓ , ''← '', M ] *Target Acquired - [ ↓ , ↓ , H ] *Close Target Acquired - [ ↓ , ↓ , H , ← ] *Far Target Acquired - [ ↓ , ↓ , H , → ] *Forward Grapple - [ ↓ , → ↑ ] *Backward Grapple - [ ↓ , ''← ''↑ ] 'Ending' ''After Superman's defeat, Cyborg led the assault on the Fortress of Solitude to flush out remnants of the High Councilor's regime. The Fortress was well defended, the battle intense. Cyborg was forced to use unfamiliar Kryptonian tools to make repairs to his damaged cybernetics. Enhanced with the alien technology, Cyborg found he could communicate with Superman's androids and order them to apprehend the opposition. With his army of super androids, Cyborg will bring justice to the world. 'Quotes' Story Mode *"Name's Cyborg, not Miracle Worker." *"It's the None of Your Damn Business Alarm." *"Pretty tough, aren't you." *"The Boss is bein' generous. I wouldn't be." *"Most of the Titans died in Metropolis five years ago." *"Doesn't matter. You're still on the wrong side of the law." *"So you're green again?" *"Definitely not ours." *"After we're done with Deathstroke, how 'bout the three of us go talk to the High Councillor." *"I'll show you second-rate..." *"Okay. Let's talk about the mess o' trouble you're in..." *"And how I'm gonna knock that head sideways." *"The energy signature from the park doesn't match anything in our database." *"Or if they went anywhere at all. Superman's right. It's too risky." *"With this." *"We got some work to do." *"Ready as we'll ever be. System's online...I'm linked up..." *"Flash, you ready?" *"Alright...Let's crank it up!" *"The platform should lock onto their signatures and pull them back." *"It's okay! I've got it!" *"Wonderful. Dunno whether to pat myself on the back or kick myself in the--" *"That's all I needed to hear." *"Pleasure's all mine, Slade." *"Wish the other Titans could see this." *"It's the man, not the machine, Luthor." *"Wardrobe malfunction." *"Batman?" *"All right. What did I miss?" *"Alright. Let's rev up your transporter, fix the laser in our dimension." *"Then we'll have to be sneaky about it." *"The Watchtower's teleporter." *"But they only cover the building. Y'just have to get Batman outside." *"I'll take the teleporter. I'm the most qualified to work it...and...I can infiltrate their ranks." *"You and me? Working together? Not a chance." *"But you will follow my lead." *"Communications should be over there. Re-route 'em like we talked about, and I'll get the teleporter access codes." *"After you're done, make sure you-" *"Then stick to it." *"I downloaded your history. You've tried to kill this world's Titans." *"Then don't expect any warm fuzzies from me." *"Meet at the teleporter in fifteen." *"Not now..." *"Hey." *"Uh...no...Fine." *"Sorry. Gotta cancel. New orders." *"Yeah...We've had some...wild times..." *"Well... I'm still turned on..." *"Cyborg to Wonder Woman. I've found a duplicate of me." *"Don't mind me. Just hacking your neural network." *"How 'bout I return the favor?" *"For real. Like men." *"Fine by me." *"Pummeled..." *"Definitely not a good look for me." *"Another contract lost." *"I didn't think anything was personal with you." *"That's it! Got control of the Watchtower teleporter." *"When your Cyborg tried to hack my neural network, he exposed his security protocols." *"Where you goin'? The plan was to stay-" *"What did you do, Slade? The reactor's gone critical." *"Damn it! You've jeopardized the entire mission!" *"Batman! This is Cyborg! We have the Watchtower, but we've got a problem. The reactor's gonna blow!" *"It's a runaway. You have ninety minutes." *"I'll have to teleport everyone off..." *"Got my hands full, Luthor. What do you want?" *"Does Batman know about this?" *"Lex Luthor risking his life to save Batman... I wanna believe it..." *"Roger that. Hope it was worth it." *"Batman...You ready?" *"We're down to forty-five minutes." *"Damn!" *"I can't believe he'd do it. It's insane." In Battle *"Boo-yah!" - After winning a round Clash *"'Bout to get real up in here!" - Clash with any Character *"Time for your ass-whooping!" - Clash with any Character *"Gonna bust you up!" - Clash with any Character *"Here's a little something for ya!" - Clash with any Character *"Nice hair. Lose a bet?" - Clash with Lobo, Aquaman, Black Adam, Harley Quinn, (Regime) Killer Frost or Sinestro Defense Wagers *"Shutting you down, Bats." - Clash with Batman *"This is a criminal act!" - (Regime) Clash with (Insurgency) Batman *"You're on the wrong side of this." - Clash with (Regime) Cyborg *"Playing for the wrong team." - (Regime) Clash with Cyborg *"Had enough?" - (Regime) Clash with Cyborg *"You won't win, Slade." - Clash with Deathstroke *"Know what's next, genius?" - Clash with (Insurgency) Deathstroke *"This isn't just practice, Dick." - Clash with Nightwing *"Think you can handle this?" - Clash with Nightwing *"Little man!" - Clash with (Regime) Nightwing *"Lights out, birdie." - Clash with Raven *"You're finished, witch." - (Regime) Clash with (Regime) Raven Attack Wagers *"For the record, you're scary." - Clash with Batman *"Thanks for the tip, coach." - Clash with (Regime) Cyborg *"Ready for seconds." - Clash with (Regime) Cyborg *"Keep thinking that." - (Regime) Clash with Cyborg *"And you're pure scum." - Clash with Deathstroke *"You Deathstroke or death wish?" - Clash with Deathstroke *"Got you figured out." - Clash with (Insurgency) Deathstroke *"Ready, grandpa." - Clash with (Insurgency) Deathstroke *"I'm still warming up." - Clash with Nightwing *"Well, step on up." - Clash with (Regime) Nightwing *"I don't get it." - Clash with (Regime) Nightwing *"Too much Trigon for breakfast?" - Clash with Raven 'Costumes' Default Cyborg's costume is comprised of a metal exoskeleton. Half of his face and the underside of his arms are left bare. He has a red glowing circle in the middle of his chest and he can transform his exoskeleton into different weapons at will. Regime Cyborg has a more advanced robotic exoskeleton and has flashing red lights on his eye, arms, chest and has flashing red wires. 'Trivia' *Cyborg is voiced by Khary Payton, who voiced him in the animated version of Teen Titans'' and currently voices the character in ''Teen Titans Go'.'' *Cyborg's quotes also make references to his role in the animated series. *#When performing Cyborg's taunt, he says "BOOYAH!" which was his catchphrase in the '''Teen Titans animated series. *#Cyborg often calls Deathstroke by his real name, Slade, which is what he is referred to as in the Teen Titans animated series. 'Gallery' Screenshots Cyborg (Regime).png Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-Cyborg1.jpg|Cyborg in Character Selection Screen Cyborg-Select.png|Cyborg Selection Icon CyborgAvatarCostume.png|Cyborg Avatar costume for Xbox Live Cyborg-thumb 0.png Injustice Gods Among Us Cover Art.jpg|Injustice: Gods Among Us Cover featuring Cyborg CyborgProfilePic.jpg|Cyborg Profile Pic from Injustice Facebook Cyborg 4.jpg Aquaman vs Cyborg.jpg|IGAU Battle Arena - Cyborg vs. Aquaman Cyborg in Archives.PNG|Cyborg in Archives 400px-CyborgRegime.jpg|Regime Cyborg in Archives Teen Titans Skin Pack.jpg|Cyborg in the Teen Titans Skin Pack Teen Titans Cyborg.jpg|Teen Titans Cyborg Capture.JPG|Teen Titans Cyborg CyborgCardiOS.png|IOS Cyborg Card Cyborg in Injustice Moblie.jpg|IOS Cyborg Cyborg Regime Injustice- iOS.jpg|IOS Regime Cyborg Cyborg 6.jpg|Cyborg Intro Cyborg 5.jpg Cyborg 24.jpg|Cyborg vs. Wonder Woman Cyborg VS 001.jpg Cyborg VS 002.jpg|Cyborg vs. Batman Cyborg 14.jpg|Cyborg vs. Aquaman Cyborg 15.jpg Cyborg 16.jpg|Booyah! Cyborg 17.jpg|Booyah!!! Cyborg 18.jpg|Super Move Cyborg 19.jpg Cyborg 20.jpg Cyborg 21.jpg Cyborg 22.jpg DCF iOS Super Screen 4in NOTEXT.jpg Cyborg's Epilogue.jpg|Cyborg's Epilogue Injustice HQ Cyborg.jpg|Cyborg and Harley Quinn Figures Cyborg Concept Art.jpg|Cyborg Concept Art cyborgca.jpg|Concept Art Regime Cyborg Concept Art.jpg|Regime Cyborg Concept Art Cyborg 1.png|Cyborg's Official Render TeenTitanCyborg.jpg Videos Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Justice League Members Category:Power Users Category:Teen Titans Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Regime Member Category:Playable Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Playable in Story Category:Injustice 2 Playable Characters